


Hit Me

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, F/M, Gags, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching, Romantic Face Punching, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo: I'll only hurt you a little.</p><p>Kylo:</p><p>Kylo:</p><p>Kylo: *hurts reader a lot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me

Kylo stuck the saber into the crook of your neck, making you shiver against the cold metal.

“You’re shaking,” he said, almost to himself.

“I’m scared,” you admitted.

He clicked his tongue. “You think I would hurt you?”

“I- I don’t know,” you breathed. “You’re so… Powerful…”

He smiled; his eyes were glittering. “I’ll only hurt you a little.”

With that he activated the lightsaber. It crackled and hummed as he held it up to your neck. Sparks flew and landed painfully on your shoulder. He gazed into your eyes, unflinching. “I’ll punish you just the way you like it,” he said softly. Your eyes fluttered shut and you took a deep breath. You felt heat radiating off the red blade, so dangerously close to your neck… You tried to stand perfectly still. Every muscle was tensing and your throat was seizing up.

You opened your eyes, not daring to meet Kylo’s stare. One of the crossguards singed your hair and Kylo quickly angled it away. He deactivated the saber and pressed it to your neck again. Now it was scaldingly hot; he was branding you. You cried out as the metal sizzled. You were blinded by the searing, white-hot pain. But Kylo wasn’t satisfied. He pushed it further into your skin and twisted it. He watched your face screw up in agony and you tried to brace yourself against his arms. He pulled the saber away and clicked it back onto his belt, leaving a large red welt on your neck. You touched it carefully, cringing.

Then he punched you hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of you. You buckled to your knees.

“Tell me what you want,” he ordered.

You stared up at him. “Hit me.” He slapped you hard across the face and a delicious stinging sensation buzzed along your cheek. You exhaled sharply, a smile tugging at your lips. Kylo flexed his fingers. “You like that, don’t you?” he said derisively.

“Yes, Commander, hit me harder.”

He slapped you across the same cheek, then the other. Your face was warm now, tingling with pain and pleasure. “If you don’t wipe that shit-eating grin off your face-” You laughed, interrupting him. Suddenly Kylo’s hand curled into a fist and he punched you. No tingling this time, just the heavy weight of his fist slamming into your jaw. Your mouth hung open in shock.

“You little brat.”

You swallowed, looking plaintively up at him. You chewed your lip to avoid smiling. “Please, do that again.” He punched you harder and your teeth clicked together painfully. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. Kylo laughed in your face. “Such a wretched little slut. You love when I hurt you.” _Smack_ \- his fist connected with your jaw again. This time your tongue got caught between your teeth and your mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood.

“Fuck,” you complained, fighting the urge to spit. Kylo caressed your cheek, coaxing your mouth open with his thumb. He balled up some saliva and spat into your mouth. You swallowed. “Fuck,” you said again.

“Stop cursing,” Kylo warned, “or do I have to keep punishing your dirty little mouth?”

“Fucking punish me, please,” you smirked. He growled and grabbed your aching face, spitting in your eye this time. You blinked hard, ashamed but loving the abuse at the same time. He shoved three fingers into your mouth, hooking them into your cheek. You licked at his hand, salivating obscenely. He moved his fingers to your tongue, pressing down and making you gag. You swallowed around his hand, tasting blood. Then he removed his fingers and wiped your spit and blood on your face and in your hair.

“Strip,” he ordered.

You stood up on shaky legs, slowly shedding your gray uniform. Kylo undressed too, watching you with a predatory gaze. You unhooked your bra and let it fall to the floor, then reached for your underwear. “Keep those on,” he said. “Get on the bed.” You obeyed, lying on your back. He climbed over you and kissed you hard. You melted under the force of his mouth, letting his tongue dominate your own. You rolled your hips up against his crotch, desperate for some friction. He responded by grinding against you, his hands roaming your body.

He slipped your panties off and stuffed them in your mouth, tying them in a knot around the back of your head. You tasted sweat and sex. You were already starting to drool. “Fuck me,” you tried to say, but your voice was garbled. “Shut up,” Kylo spat. “Shut your filthy mouth.” You moaned appreciatively.

He curled his fingers around your throat and squeezed, pressing both thumbs against your jugular. Your wrists were pinned up above your head, held in place by an invisible force. You writhed under him, helpless. Your heartbeat pounded against his hands as you gasped and struggled to catch your breath. He kept one hand wrapped around your neck and grabbed your face with the other hand, squeezing your cheeks together. He backhanded you mercilessly, grabbed your face to angle it back towards him, and backhanded you again. You whined as tears welled up in your eyes.

“Take it.” His voice was a rumble deep in his throat. He moved his hands to squeeze your breasts, slapping them one at a time and tweaking your nipples between his fingers. You arched your back, moaning. “ _Commander_ ,” you whimpered unintelligibly, drool coating your panties.

Kylo was getting harder every time he hurt you. You could feel his erection grazing your slit. He leaned down to bite your neck, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth. He licked the spot where he had branded you, then came up to stare into your face. “Fuck me,” you sobbed. You bit down on the gag, searching his face for some pity, any inkling that he wanted to please you. You found only a sadistic smile. “You want me to fuck you?” You nodded desperately. “Answer me.” “Yes sir,” you blubbered. He smacked your face so it started stinging anew. “You better be ready for this cock. I’m gonna fuck you raw.”

You spread your legs as he lined himself up with your entrance. He slid into you easily, your warm wetness engulfing his length. A deep groan escaped his lips as he pushed all the way in. His thrusts were slow but hard, knocking your head back into the pillows. He slapped your tits viciously, rolling them under his hand. His eyes roamed your body, surveying his work: your red, tear-stained face, your drool-soaked panties, the bite marks and the welt on your neck. He wrapped one hand around your neck as he fucked you brutally. His other hand gripped your hip with bruising strength. You nearly went limp, surrendering to him, but you kept your cunt clenched around him.

He fucked you faster, sweat pouring down his broad chest. He must have hit your cervix a few times, based on the sharp pain that shot through you. He seemed to enjoy it, your cries of pain, your wincing expression. You gazed at him with wide eyes while he used you. He struck you again, crushing your face against the mattress. He held your face there so you were drooling onto the sheets. His cock stretched you open again and again and he moaned gutturally.

He thumbed your clit roughly and your thighs nearly clenched together at the pain, but he was pinning them open. Your back arched and your toes curled as he forced you to orgasm. He didn’t let up at first, continuing to rub your abused clit. You breathed heavily through your nose, desperation gripping you. “Stop, stop,” you begged. He pulled your panties down around your neck. “What’s that?” he smirked, pinching your clit between two fingers. “Please stop, Commander!” He finally did so, letting his hand hold onto your hip again.

Only a few more thrusts and he was cumming inside you, his hips jerking violently through the aftershocks. He pulled out and spread your folds with his fingers, watching his cum drip out slowly. He gathered some of it up and fed it to you. You sucked eagerly, licking his fingers clean. Finally he landed next to you in a sweaty heap. You felt sticky all over, your face and tits were aching, and the welt on your neck was painfully tender. You looked over at Kylo, who looked none the worse for wear. You swallowed.

“Thank you, Commander,” you said. “For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't choke people the way i described, it's risky. and please, get consent, folks.


End file.
